<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the night before by islandellis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250248">the night before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandellis/pseuds/islandellis'>islandellis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandellis/pseuds/islandellis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily, JJ, and Penelope have a girl's night the day before JJ and Will's wedding. Emily wishes things were different.<br/>(oneshot, might continue)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the night before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As JJ watched </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dirty Dancing</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the bed beside her, Emily couldn’t help but wonder where she went wrong. She remembers when she first started to suspect that JJ was seeing someone; girl’s nights being interrupted by texts from her ‘mother’, excusing herself from the bullpen to take calls at least three times a day. She also remembers when it was made official that Jennifer was taken. Emily suspected the special guy may have been the New Orleans detective, William LaMontagne, after he and JJ danced around each other the entire time they were in Miami. She’ll never forget the feeling of her heart breaking as she watched another man take the love of her life. She wishes she had done something to stop it, maybe if she told JJ she thought Will wasn’t good for her, or that she suspected he was cheating. But Emily knew she wouldn’t have the guts to hurt her friend like that. Maybe at the wedding she should object, though causing a scene probably wouldn’t help how JJ feels-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Em? Did you hear me?” Jennifer pulled Emily out of her wandering thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Jayje, I guessed I just zoned out for a sec. What’d you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nothing, I was just saying that I wish Will would agree to do this dance as our first at the wedding,” JJ let out a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily forced a smile and joked “I don’t know, the lift part seems too hard; he’s not really that strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ made a jokingly offended face and challenged, “Do you think you could do better, Agent Prentiss? ‘Cause I’d like to see you try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily promptly stood up and gestured for the blonde to stand in front of her. Placing her hands on the other’s hips, she pushed the other into the air for a brief moment before realizing that she did not have the strength to continue this move. Emily tumbled backwards onto the bed with JJ following her, with the latter landing on top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For what felt like forever, JJ sat on the older, not breaking eye contact. Emily could’ve sworn her blue eyes were moving closer and closer until she heard the door burst open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello my fine furry friends!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ quickly jumped off of the brunette and went to greet Penelope with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Meanwhile, the oldest of the three was stuck on the bed, trying to interpret what just occurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late guys, but I’m sure you won’t mind because I brought snacks and drinks!” Penelope held up the two bags, packed full of cheap snacks and wine. This gift brought Emily out of her daze as she got up to hug and thank her friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you started the movie without me!” Penelope exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Pen, you didn’t miss anything big,” JJ reassured her and took the bag of snacks, examining the contents for something that looked good. She and Penelope settled back into the bed while Emily excused herself for the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the door clicked shut, Emily lowered herself onto the ground in front of the door. She couldn’t help but wonder how close she and JJ would have gotten if Penelope didn’t arrive. After dwelling on this for a couple minutes, she decided that she was just overthinking things. Emily got up, splashed some water in her face, and exited the bathroom. She was greeted by the other two sitting next to each other on the bed with a bag of cheetos between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the night continued past midnight and JJ had fallen asleep, the other two found themselves discussing the wedding. Emily couldn’t help but tear up as Penelope went on about how excited she was for JJ and Will to spend their lives together. The blonde noticed, and pulled her in for a hug, “Aw, Em.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just happy for her,” The tears continued to fall as Emily, still encased in the hug, watched JJ as she dreamed. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first ever fanfiction I hope you enjoyed! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>